Valkyrie Anatomia Wikia
The game has finally been released in English! (Download for iOS or Android) Most information on this wiki was added from the Japanese version, so it contains content and information that may not apply to the English release of the game. Please feel free to help update the wiki for the English release via direct edits or comments! Arngrim is a mercenary and a heavy warrior. Currently he is the best tank in Valkyrie Anatomia, but he desperatly needs his exclusive orb to fulfill his role to the fullest. He appeared in all Valkyrie Profile games and managed to become - in different incarnations - an Einherjar for both Lenneth and Hrist. [[Arngrim|'Read more']] *...Qilin is a first global-exclusive character in the game? *...Party Assist auto prefers rarity over quality, so setting it manually can boost your power significantly? *...Aemo has only 2 default attacks in JP version, but her Global version starts with 3? *...you can gain maximum 35 support points per day, but you won't be able to hoard more than 500 pts total? ;22/08/2019: *Start of Revenge of the Sinner event *Lady Mornia descends! *Release of Wylfred and Supreme Deity Odin. Also first weapons with extreme power. ;21/08/2019: *New character was teasered: official Facebook group *Step 1 Ticket from Memories of Time event should be exchanged in the new booth into specific gacha step 1 ticket before use. After exchange new ticket will be possible to use only in the gacha it is related to. *Nameless Flower 6 first-time chest drop was fixed and now gives correct type of petals. All users will get 100 gems as a compensation. Players who already completed this stage will also get Petals III x200. *Weekly Maintenance ;20/08/2019: *New revamped Nameless Flower event begins. Clearance was reset for old players. New rewards in the shop are related to Story Characters Exclusive Orbs. *Now two unused Golden Tails from Memories of Time could be exchanged for rewards. [[Old News|'Archive']] *Getting Started **Combat Guide *Characters **Character Potential Boards **Party Assist **Party Skills *Seraphic Gates *Terminology All Guides This wiki needs a lot of work to maintain it up to date and add more info. If you wish to help us you can easily do so! *If you don't know how to edit pages, don't worry! You can always simply leave a comment under the page and someone will help and add info. *Character pages should be checked if info is correct as some characters were improved with time or for global release. We also miss a lot of info about character stats. *We miss info about some weapons. If you have these weapons, please, share their info with us! *Any new ideas to improve the wiki? Use our Discuss page: https://valkyrie-anatomia.fandom.com/f ! [[Events|'More about Events...']] Descension bosses can be challenged three times a day to earn Character Potential Items. Characters Character Potential Boards Basic UI Translations VA Subreddit Japanese Wiki Orb Skills Important Note: Event discussions can be found on the Valkyrie Anatomia subreddit. Category:Browse Category:Valkyrie Anatomia Category:Valkyrie Profile